Winter Championship
|quest=Winter Championship questline |translation= }} Winter Championship is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 07.12.2017 Winter Championship event, for a duration of 6 days only. It goes together with the Winter Championship questline. Story The royal winter snowman bowling championship is being held, yet there is rumours of cheating. Help catch the cheaters and win the contest! Geography Map subdivisions: starting area (S center), Registration Desk area (center + SE, quarterfinals), Next round area (N&NE, semifinals), Next round area (NW, finals), Winners Island area (SW) Structures: *'Storage' (S center) *'Participant's Station' *'Mailbox', when clicked rewards: 1 Championship Invitation, *'Registration Desk' *'George with a Snowball' *'McManus' *'Duke Browdy' *'Terror of All Snowmen' x3 *'Next round' x3 Objects to take home: Winter Championship Grand Prix. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Participant's station.png|'Participant's Station' File:Mailbox winter championship.png|'Mailbox' File:Registration desk.png|'Registration Desk' File:Winter championship grand prix.png|'Winter Championship Grand Prix' Resources: special resources are Snowdrift (with Snow), Ball of Yarn (with Mitten), Snowy cranberry, Energy tree, Small Fruit Basket. Georesources: none. File:Map_winter_championship_ru01.png|link=File:Map_winter_championship_ru01.png|Russian version map Event articles |-|Victory Points= In the Royal Winter Championship you can gain points, which unlock rewards. The Victory Points are shown at the upper right corner of the screen in a bar, which also accesses the Victory Points menu. Sack of gifts ( ): , , , 1 Helm, 1 Screw, 20 Hammer, 20 File, 40 Draconite, 15 Pearls, 100 Fuel, Butterflies Collection, Flowers Collection, Helmet Collection , Horse Collection, Heraldry Collection, Zodiac Collection, Gambling Collection. |-|Participant's Station= }} The Participant's Station is a structure in the temporary travel location Winter Championship. |-|Registration Desk= }} The Registration Desk is a structure in the temporary travel location Winter Championship. Tagline: "Set out to Royal Bowling Championship and become the best at knocking down snowmen!" Completing the Registration Desk (with the Championship Invitation from the nearby Mailbox) rewards the Participant Voucher I and Participant Voucher II, and unlocks the Registration Desk area; the Registration Desk itself disappears. |-|George with a Snowball= }} The George with a Snowball is a structure in the temporary travel location Winter Championship. Tagline: "The main cheater of the championship. He puts his fellow dwarves inside snowballs to win. Use the Melting Glove to reveal his cheating." Completing this structure enables access to the Terror of All Snowmen structure / Snowman Bowling quarterfinals. |-|McManus= }} The McManus is a structure in the temporary travel location Winter Championship. ??? |-|Duke Browdy= }} The Duke Browdy is a structure in the temporary travel location Winter Championship. ??? |-|Terror of All Snowmen= }} The Terror of All Snowmen is a structure in the temporary travel location Winter Championship. Tagline: "Can shoot at the Snowman Pins. Needs a Snowball to shoot." The structure can be accessed after completing each accompanying structure, those being George with a Snowball, McManus, and Duke Browdy. Completing the Terror of All Snowmen makes it disappear, enables access to the accompanying Next round structure ( ), and transforms the 10 Snowman Pin into Treasure chests, each containing: *Terror #1 / quarterfinals ( ): 15 Victory Points (total: 150), 1 Winner's Key (total: 10), 1 item (of e.g.: File, Spindle, Button, Steel, Hammer, Scissors), and OR . *Terror #2 / semifinals: 25 Victory Points (total: 350), 1 Winner's Key (total: 10), 2 item (of: ), and OR . *Terror #3 / finals ( ): 50 Victory Points (total: 500), 1 Winner's Key (total: 10), 3 item (of e.g.: Button, Scissors, Iron, Amber, Dragon Tooth, Band, Emerald, Draconite, Pearls, Vitamins), and OR . |-|Next round= }} The Next round is a structure in the temporary travel location Winter Championship. Tagline: "Finish the previous round of the championship (fire from the Terror of All Snowmen) to move to the next round." The structure can be accessed after completing the accompanying Terror of All Snowmen. Completing the structure makes it disappear and unlocks the next map area (Next round area 1, Next round area 2, Winners Island area). Notes From Facebook Winter Championship is a temporary land available from level 10 for the next 7 days. Mind the timer & carefully follow the quest line! #. Once you reach the new land, open the Mailbox you see there, take the Championship Invitation and go to the Registration Desk nearby. #. Find the Participant's Station around. There you can stock up on all you need for the Championship. #. Follow the signposts. They will show you the way from one tournament to another. Knock down Snowman Pins to earn Victory Points. The more snowmen you knock over, the better your reward will be. #. Beat your competitors (George first, then McManus, and finally the Marquise) and earn Winter Championship Grand Prix. #. Open all the chests left after Snowman Pins and get a total of 30 Winner's Keys. You need all the 30 keys to reach the Winners Island and grab the best prize (a decoration for friendly inspections) !!! Category:Locations